Such a pressure welding device is known from EP 0 246 239 A. It has a friction device for plasticization and an upsetting device as well as component mounts for the components to be welded together as well as a machine frame, on which two machine heads with a component mount each are mounted movably and are functionally connected to their own upsetting drives. The friction welding device is configured as a double-head machine, in which the machine heads and their upsetting drives are controlled jointly, wherein a stationary central component is arranged between the machine heads for the central third component. The upsetting drives are arranged on the outer side or rear side of the machine heads and act on pressure.